


It's not scandalous if it's your own rule you're breaking

by Avionyx



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avionyx/pseuds/Avionyx
Summary: Sure, she said no sex, and he was really okay with it, but after a few (too many) drinks, the rules go out the window. Not that he's complaining. And besides, you're not technically breaking rules if they're rules you set yourself.Shameless smut with interspersed banter





	It's not scandalous if it's your own rule you're breaking

As soon as he kicks the door of his apartment closed she’s kissing him against said closed door. His hands are on her waist and he keeps trying to pull her closer to him. She has one hand tangled in his hair, the other dangerously close to grabbing his waistband. He’s already hard, and by the way, she’s rubbing up against him, he knows she can tell. One could say their first real date is going well, by the fact that he’s pinned to his apartment door by the most beautiful woman in the world. He tries to keep his moan in his throat when she grinds against him again, but he can’t, and he moans into her mouth. She parts from him and laughs. 

“Enjoying this Peralta?” Her dark, lustful eyes are teasing him, and it’s only turning him on more. Her fingers are already working on unbuttoning his shirt. They’ve both had quite a bit to drink, and by a bit, he means a lot, so while he knows this is breaking one of the rules, in this moment he doesn’t care. In fact, all he does care about are Santiago’s lips on his and how her red dress is slowly riding up her thighs and how much he wants her. God, does he want her, even in a fairly modest, albeit short, dress she still gets him going crazy for her. 

“Very much, yes.” His voice is much lower now. He flips them so her back is now against the door. He kisses her neck, leaving little bite marks under her jaw. She inhales sharply, and he swears he hears her whimper slightly as tightens his grip on her waist. “How about you Santiago? Enjoying yourself?” He slides one hand up her bare thigh as he asks and nips at her neck again. Her fingers rake down his back, desperately pulling him closer as she once again grinds up against the bulge in his pants.

“You have a bed, yes?” He laughs and leads her to the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. They leave a trail of shoes, socks and Jake’s shirt on their short journey across the apartment. She sits on the bed and pulls him down on top of her, her lips are so warm against his, and she’s now running her hands down his chest. He almost loses it when she grabs his waistband to pull him closer to her. He runs his hands up her thighs, under her dress. When she lifts her arms, he takes the tauntingly short red dress off of her. She smirks at him, with a mischievous smile that makes his heart flutter, when he notices her matching bra and panties, which are black, lacy, and very sheer. She is a vision, and for a second he is sure he must be dreaming.

“Fuck, Ames.” He says just under his breath, so she can still hear it. His pants are getting to be much too tight. He has to take a second to sit back and look at her just to try and take her in. He runs his hands down her sides, mapping her curves and drinking in the sight of nearly naked Amy Santiago. “Fuck.” He leans in and kisses her neck. “You are” Kisses her collarbone. “The most beautiful person” Her chest. “I’ve ever seen” Between her breasts. He fumbles with the bra clasp until it pops open. When her breasts fall free of the bra, he’s again stunned by her. “Fuck.” He whispers reverently as he begins to kiss her chest. She whimpers as he takes one of her nipples in his mouth, and he enjoys each sharp inhale as he runs his tongue over it. “ You’re so fucking beautiful, Amy.” he whispers against her skin. He can feel slight goosebumps on her skin, and even without looking he knows she’s blushing adorably. His hand begins running up her inner thigh, and when he reaches her underwear he simply wraps a finger around the waistband, a silent question. She responds by swiftly taking them off herself. He laughs quickly before kissing the other breast. 

He inches his fingers closer and closer to her already wet folds. He can’t help but tease her slightly as he purposely avoids the are where he knows she’s craving his touch. He runs his finger against the outer lips and continues kissing her chest. To aid in the teasing, he takes his mouth off of her nipple and begins kissing and biting at her neck. He can tell she’s trying to keep her hips from bucking against his hand. 

“Jake, stop teasing, please.” She whimpers. Her eyes are closed and she’s already flushed. He only ever hoped he would be able to make her look like this, make her feel this way. He’s unable to keep teasing, as much as he kind of wants to, because she deserves all the pleasure in the world, and he’s so happy he’s the one who’s going to give it to her. 

He grins up at her, watching her face as he rubs his thumb over her clit. She inhales sharply and opens her mouth wider, and makes a sound that resembles his name, which only makes is erection throb. “So wet already.” He says against her neck. 

“Your hand was running up my thigh all the way through dinner and the cab here.” She murmurs, with every few words punctuated by a sharp inhale. He continues to rub tight circles against her clit. “With how much, and for how long, I already wanted to fuck you what do you expect.” He laughs again and moves kisses down her stomach, settling on her hip bone. Her hands bury themselves in his hair, pulling it slightly. She’s trying to push him lower, but he holds off on that, nipping slightly at her hip bone. He poses a finger at her entrance, and when she bucks against it, takes it as a sign. He slides the finger in, and when the reaction she gives is so pleasing, he adds another finger. With this, she moans his name louder and raises her hips off of the bed. 

“Jake...fuck…” He replaces his thumb over her clit with his tongue, and she grips his hair tighter. He swirls his tongue around her clit harder and continues to finger her, as he increases his pace to match the way her hips are bucking. He can feel his erection rubbing uncomfortably against his pants. The sight of Amy almost unraveling around him is almost enough to make him cum by itself. After a particularly deep thrust from his fingers he can tell she’s close. She moans that she’s close, although he can barely make out the words. He increases his pace, until she’s cumming around his fingers and tongue. She’s shaking and swearing like a sailor under her breath. He doesn’t stop pleasuring her until she’s finished and breathing heavily above him. God, she’s sexy. He sits up and, while making eye contact with her, licks his fingers clean. 

Before he has a chance to ask if she’s okay, if she wants some water or something, she flips him so she’s straddling him. She leans down so she’s whispering right into his ear. “You, Jake Peralta, are amazing.” She begins undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants “You’ve been so patient. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the bulge.” She winks at him, and kisses his neck, just under his jaw. Fuck, that wink. “It’s hard to ignore, it’s been rubbing up against me since we got here, and I’m,” she palms his erection over his still present pants “ready to meet it.” Jake is certain he has never been this turned on in his entire life. A naked Amy Santiago is straddling him after he had just eaten her out. If this is a dream he never wants to wake up. She seems slightly shocked to discover that he’s not wearing underwear. “Why?”

“If I say it’s because I didn’t have any clean, are you going to judge me?”

“Yes.” 

“Then a completely different reason. Let’s say it’s-” He gets cut off by Amy taking his pants off completely while running her hands down his thighs in the process. 

“Let’s say you wanted to make things easier.” She said in a voice much gravelier then her normal speaking voice. Her hand is running up his thigh again. “Jake, you’re so, I mean, fuck, you’re so attractive.” She hesitates at his upper thigh, and as much as he wants, needs, her touch, he simply leans up and catches her mouth with his for a light kiss. He doesn’t want to mess anything up by forcing her to do anything she doesn’t want to do. He’s wanted this, not just the sex, but her, for so long, and he’s so afraid that he’ll push her too far and scare her away. But, god, he’s never been happier then he is in this moment. She leans down and kisses him with much more force. She then slides her hand around his shaft and he can’t help but moan into her mouth. He feels her smile against his lips. As she pumps him faster, she begins leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, occasionally lightly biting sensitive areas. It isn’t until she kisses his hip bone that he realizes what she’s planning. 

“Ames, you don’t have to, if you-” He’s cut off when Amy licks his erection from base to tip and swirls her tongue around the, practically throbbing, tip of his penis. Nothing has ever felt this good, and the sight of Amy Santiago, the most beautiful woman in the world, with his dick in his mouth, he’s in heaven. 

“Oh, I want to.” It’s when she takes the head of his penis in her mouth while still pumping the shaft with her hand that he almost loses it. He throws his head back on the pillows and tries to stifle a moan. But he can’t finish like this, he wants to go all the way. He’s pictured it so many times, while alone late at night or in the shower. As much as it shames him to admit it. He knows she wants it to, and he doesn’t want to deprive her of it by finishing too early and having to ‘rechange’. 

“Ames, stop, please, fuck, I don’t want to…ah...not yet.” She pops up, her dark eyes locked on his. “I want, all of you.” She smirks again and he can feel it in his heart. He cups her face and brings it to his for a kiss. “I want you so badly.” 

“I want you too.” She kisses him again and presses her naked body against his. He fumbles in his nightstand drawer until he finds his stash of condoms. He tries to tear the package open, but she takes it from his hands and does it herself. She squeezes as she rolls the condom, and he can’t help but buck into her hand a bit. When she lowers herself onto him he swears he can see stars. This is aided by the small breathy moan she lets out above him. As much as he just wants to trust his hips up into her and not stop until she’s coming undone again, he waits until she starts moving first. She starts riding him, her hips rhythmically moving against his. He rests his hands on her hips and picks up her pace, moving his hips along with hers, thrusting into her. Just watching her could probably get him off by itself, her breasts bouncing, eyes closed, and lips full and red. 

He moves one of his hands off her hips and begins to rub her clit again. She moans and he can feel her tighten around him. He keeps thrusting, trying to get deeper, and with each thrust she lets out a soft whimper. She runs her hand over his chest, scratching a bit, and it only turns him on more and causes him to increase his pace. He’s so close, but he wants her to finish, he has to make it worth it for her. He rubs her clit faster, and her whimpers turn into full-on moans. 

“Jake...ah…I’m...fuck...I’m so close.” Her voice is so breathy and as he thrusts deeper inside her, she begins saying his name over and over again, punctuated by a string of ‘fucks’, and soon it’s running together into one long string with no space inbetween. After one particularly deep thrust, along with the continuous rubbing of her clit, she’s coming undone around him and he can’t take it anymore. He finishes to the sight of Amy orgasming on top of him, shaking with flushed skin and hair an absolute mess. He sits up and takes her in his arms, both of them panting and sweaty, but so very satisfied. He softly kisses her neck and jaw. She caresses his cheek and kisses him back so sweetly. The kisses continue, each one soft and chaste, as if to thank each other for what just happened. 

They’re both still breathing heavily. She rolls off of him and on to her back next to him. She shivers slightly, how she’s cold he can not understand, but he pulls the covers over her and interlaces his fingers with hers. 

“So...we broke a rule.”

**Author's Note:**

> Try to convince me that Jake Peralta doesn't practically worship Amy in the bedroom. That boy is in far too deep and respects her way too much to do anything less (and let's be real she deserves it). Fight me. 
> 
> First time writing smut, and I'm really hoping it doesn't show.


End file.
